


Three Lewis Wallpapers

by MistressKat



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: All Souls' Day, Community: lewis_challenge, Fanart, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three wallpapers (1920x1080) made for Lewis Fright Fest 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Lewis Wallpapers

**Click on the images for the full size versions.**  
  
Wallpaper 1.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/235420/235420_original.jpg)  
  
  
Wallpaper 2.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/235552/235552_original.jpg)  
  
  
Wallpaper 3.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/235954/235954_original.jpg)  
  
  
 **Credits:**  
Text: Wallpaper 1 quote by Leonardo da Vinci. Wallpaper 2 quote by Henry van Dyke. Wallpaper 3 text is all mine.  
Textures: [](http://rebel.livejournal.com/profile)[**rebel**](http://rebel.livejournal.com/) , [](http://visor-07.livejournal.com/profile)[**visor_07**](http://visor-07.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sodamnreckless.livejournal.com/profile)[**sodamnreckless**](http://sodamnreckless.livejournal.com/) , [](http://whitebamboo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://whitebamboo.livejournal.com/)**whitebamboo**  
  
  



End file.
